Connect the Dots
by anamaric17
Summary: My best friend gave me this idea after we noticed that Emilie is covered in Moles...Veronica notices this too!


Connect the dots

"What do you think you're doing?"

Emilie asked with a smile on her soft lips. Her best friend was in her bunk from the night before but the singer had just awoken to being kissed. Veronica stole one more kiss before sweetly trailing a hand down Emilie's side and making her squirm in her hoodie.

"I was wondering, has anyone ever counted the number of moles you have?" Veronica said the whole time her hand now finding its way under the hoodie and touching Emilie's waistline. The singer took a deep breath knowing everyone else on the bus was still sleep it was still early. Turning her attention back to the dancer she lifted a leg to move them until the dancer was nestled between her thighs.

"No ones ever made that strange request. Are you offering?"

"Only if you promise to play along." Veronica whispered in Emilie's left ear making the singer's eyes roll a bit in her pretty head.

"Yeah I'll play." She said and just like that Emilie forgot about sleeping and her clothes were removed as she lay naked and ready under an equally naked Veronica. They kissed making small movements in the bunk trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Emilie started to moan and had to remind herself she was still on the bus with others but whenever Veronica was around it was hard to not just let herself go. The raven hair beauty was the epitome of a wet dream come true and she just did it for the singer.

"Turn just a bit I'll start on the left side." Veronica said as her mouth traveled to the blonde's collar and she suckled leaving marks and turning her skin bright red. Emilie obeyed noticing her hands were shaking and her inner thighs were getting wet when she moved her legs.

"One. Two. Three. Four..." Veronica said starting to count kissing each mole on Emilie's upper back and letting her tongue trail a line from one mole to the next. Emilie closed her green eyes feeling her breathing becoming a bit shallow and her center pulsing with need and anticipation.

"You are a horrible tease girl." Emilie half hissed and half moaned clutching the side of her pillow as Veronica kept counting down her back. The dancer let a hand find the singer's shoulder and started to rub up and down to calm her some.

"You are so perfect, even your fucking moles are in the best places!" Veronica exclaimed as she licked a line up the middle of Emilie's spine and the singer almost came just from that which was insane but true.

"Shit V. Do you know how good that feels?" Emilie whispered harshly still clutching the side of her pillow. She hated to be on the brink of pleasure and knowing Veronica she may leave her like that for a long time. She had a long day and a concert ahead of her so she would rather not be sexually frustrated on top of that.

"Must be good if you're already creaming yourself and my tongue hasn't gone pass your navel. You want me to finish it?" Veronica asked in an almost too sweet voice and Emilie gulped audibly wondering if Burke had to endure torture like this. She was going to ask it but Veronica flipped her over easy enough and without pretense she licked the mole under Emilie's left breast before taking the soft, full flesh in her greedy mouth.

"Uhhh!" Emilie managed before she lifted her chest trying to hold the dancer there forever. Her tiny hands forcing Veronica's head down and the singer gasped gritting her teeth to keep quiet when her friend started to suck with force. It was one of Emilie's favorite things to feel and she knew no one was as good as Veronica.

"Down. Move down." Emilie commanded licking her lips and feeling the sweat on her back as she sat up a little moving her legs wider. Veronica laughed and detached her suction-like mouth before kissing her favorite moles on Emilie's stomach. Those three were her best to play with because Emilie was ticklish and Veronica got to see her stomach spasm a little with every touch.

"I'm done counting now...I think I'll leave you to get back to sleep." Veronica said kissing Emilie's navel and the singer looked at her with daggers in her eyes.

"Don't play with me VV I swear you'll regret it." Emilie said with tears standing in her eyes from being so worked up and the prospect of being left hanging. She would have begged and pleaded but she knew Veronica liked it better when she was told what to do not asked.

"I won't get punished, if I leave you now, for a long time because you'll be taking your frustrations out on Mags first." Veronica said smiling and sucking on the underside of Emilie's navel making her even more uncomfortable.

"Damn you!" Emilie said pushing with all her might until Veronica was pushed down and right up against her sex. The singer let out a loud moan then as her friend and sometimes lover got busy licking and sucking, teasing with teeth and using her talented tongue in all the right places. She no longer cared that others could hear her because she was in a blissful heaven that only included Veronica and herself.

The singer grabbed the pillow again stuffing the corner of it in her mouth to stiffle her moans and she shivered and felt her skin break out into a sweat. A tear fell down her light green eyes and she closed her eyes shaking as Veronica sped up adding two fingers inside of her. Her head was spinning and she felt sparks under her eyelids but at the same time she never wanted this to end. Veronica nudged her knees and spread Emilie's legs as wide as they would go pressing into the flesh enough to leave bruises. Emilie liked it that way, love marks remaining for a while to remind her of what passed between them.

Veronica let a finger flicked Emilie's clit and she was unprepared for it screaming and jerking in the dancer's arms. She felt Veronica do it again and again before she added another finger inside and Emilie lost it. She clawed Veronica's upper back before she felt her body release and her cream she knew would be licked completely up by her best friend, not a drop wasted. She was flushed red and heaving heavily under Veronica who slowly took her fingers out and cleaned them off as the singer lay laxed and watching. Veronica smilied coming down to kiss the sated blonde.

"You didn't get yours." Emilie whispered in Veronica's ear but the dancer laughed kissing the side of Emilie's face.

"Its ok I will. I promise you that mole-baby." She said and Emilie nodded drifting back to sleep and this time in happy bliss. She dreamed of ways to repay Veronica's generous lovemaking.


End file.
